


More Than Metal

by PippinPips



Series: Birthday Ficlets [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Android!Erik, M/M, post-accident!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles buys an android after his accident to help with the chores around the house. In the end he gains something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Metal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandabomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabomb/gifts).



> This is based on a prompt for the lovely Lady named Pandabomb. Her prompt was: A handicapped Charles, set in the future, buying an android to help him with the errands. Eventually the android starts demanding a name, feeling emotions, and wanting.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

When he’d bought Model 87652E to help him around the house, Charles had had some reservations, but in the long run it made more sense especially after the accident caused him to lose a percentage of his body functions. Also, he had been nearly about to rip his hair from his skull if he had to deal with his sister or any of his friends fluttering around him. Model 87652E was a happy medium, as in he respected that Charles still was very much capable of handling most of everything, and didn’t judge in the few moments when he did indeed need some help. The android was a welcome companion in the aftermath of readjusting to how his body worked.

Still in the six months since he had made the purchase, Charles watched Model 87652E as acted less and less like an emotionless android and more like a person. He’d assumed a normal customer would’ve immediately sent back the model the moment it’d requested to be referred to as a _he_ and then two weeks later he’d requested to be called _Erik with a K_. Yet, as Charles wheeled around his newly wheelchair-friendly home, he couldn’t help but enjoy as _Erik_ pushed the boundaries of all of what he had expected from androids.

There were hundreds of pages written on the theory that maybe an android, especially a butler like model that Erik was could eventually learn from its (his or her) master’s own actions. However, Charles was under the impression that Erik’s new found ability for sarcastic deadpanned commentary on the gardener from 3B or the bickering couple in 6A was definitely not something he’d taught the android, and was instead something that was formed almost organically.

“Erik, would you be a dear and go pick up some milk from the store? I’m a little busy right now,” Charles said. He hummed a little as he shuffled through his notes, only to stop when he noticed Erik hadn’t quite responded to his request. Turning his head slightly to the right, Charles saw that Erik was still dutifully cooking something on the stove, ignoring him. The brunet’s brows rose upwards at the newest development. “Erik, did you not hear me?” Charles asked, wondering if there was a malfunction in Erik’s cochlear chip. The android titled his head, looking over his own shoulder before giving off a snort. A very human like snort, another new development, Charles noted with delight.

“I am making you lunch first, and then I’ll go buy the milk. You need to eat, and you often forget to when you’re working on one of your papers,” Erik stated calmly. Unlike the previous months, though, Charles could tell there was a little bit of irritation and exasperation behind Erik’s tone, something he hadn’t had before. Of course Charles had nothing to argue against, he was going to get delicious food, which was something he never managed when he tried to cook.

Erik also had another habit added to his repertoire, something the Charles wasn’t so sure he should indulge in, but he couldn’t quite work up any urge to stop Erik from doing it. Every single night as Charles hefted himself into bed, something Erik once had to help him with, and after Erik made sure the entire apartment was locked and secured; his android would sit beside him on the bed and card his artificially warm hands through Charles’ hair. It was almost like a lover’s caress and in the hardly lit room, Charles could convince himself that maybe there was something more human-like and akin to affection and lust in Erik’s eyes. Of course after the thoughts would wander through his head, he would immediately push them away. If he wanted a sexbot he would’ve bought one, though Erik was very well attractive enough that Charles was sure the could’ve doubled him up as a butler and one of the more romantic androids.

“Why do you let me do this?” Erik inquired. Charles startled out of his half sleep and looked at the curious being.

“Because I like it,” he answered honestly because what was the point in lying to Erik? The man, no he was an android no matter how much he acted like a real person, had seen him at his very worst of when he had been throwing a tantrum because even with all the medical advancements they still couldn’t give him mobility of his legs, or when he had laid in bed wishing that the accident had taken his life rather than his legs. Erik never judged him for his weak moments, and never seemed to think less of him or believe that he needed more babying after one of his moments. Instead the ma-android would wait for Charles to either get over his melancholy or order him to do something.

“Do you like this?” Erik asked he swept down brushing his lips against Charles’ own. The action sent quite a shock through the brunet, but soon he found himself kissing Erik back. One of his hands found its way onto the back of Erik’s neck and was pulling him down so that his weight rested more firmly on his own body. Charles didn’t know if Erik needed to breath or if he just liked to simulate breathing, but he hoped that he would remember that Charles still needed his lungs to function before he passed out from kissing. Fortunately, or unfortunately because Charles wasn’t sure he ever wanted the kissing to end, Erik pulled back and just stared at him. When Charles didn’t say anything the he prompted the question again, “Did you like that?” A bubble of laughter rose in Charles’ throat, but he refused to let out the chuckles. As advanced as Erik was, the brunet wasn’t quite sure if he would take kindly to Charles laughing.

“I more than liked that, my friend. I want to do that again,” he said. Erik’s face lit up and for a moment Charles could pretend that Erik was a real man, who loved him despite his useless legs. And when Erik kissed him, he wanted nothing more than to live in that particular fantasy.

 


End file.
